The Summer's Still Young
by OoglePoogle
Summary: Based on Jonas LA. Macy likes Nick. She always has. But what happens when the gang moves to California for the summer? Does Nick start to feel the same way? Or is Macy left heartbroken? Nick/Macy with some Joe/Stella
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**Readers,**

**This chapter is just the intro to the story. Just gives a little character analysis and tells a bit of what happened before the actual story took place.**

**So i'm sorry if it's not the most entertaining chapter in the world, but this was just my first fanfic and i at least i'm trying.**

**So it would be awesome if you read it :P Thanks!**

**Enjoy xxxxxxxxxxx (Lots of hugs)**

**~Author**

* * *

**Macy's POV**

7 months. As of today it had been 7 months since I realized my feelings for Nick Lucas, yes the

one and only Nick Lucas from the world famous band, Jonas. It had been nearly a year ago that I

had met him. I remember every detail of that day, right down to what shirt I was wearing.

FLASHBACK: It was a cold autumn morning and I was standing next to my best friend Stella's

locker waiting for her. She had told me to meet her at school early because she had a surprise for

me. _Great…_ I thought to myself, _P__robably wants me to play barbie doll for her again!_

I leaned back against the row of lockers, slipped my eyes shut, and

lost track of my surroundings. "Hey Mace! I have some people that I want you to meet!" I

recognized that high pitched squeal. My eyes wandered looking for the tall blonde.

"Oh hey Stella." I said, trying to hid the lack of enthusiasm in my voice. I gasped finally aware

of who was standing next to her. I was suddenly out of breath. "Mace, meet Kevin, Joe, and Nick."

At that moment all of my dreams had come true, I was meeting the band

that I had idolized since I was 12. A squeaky hi was all I could manage to come out of my

mouth. The boys laughed and Nick smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush, he was just so cute

and somehow even cuter in person. But he was just my celebrity crush, nothing more. Well at

least not until a couple months later. Two months after the boys had arrived at Horace Mantice

Private Academy, and had just become another usual part of my day, I finally became friends with them.

Real friends. I could finally talk to them without hyperventalating or losing my train of thought.

We were just a bunch of normal high school kids, eating pizza and geeking out over Robert Downey Jr.'s new

movie. I actually began to believe that maybe they were just regular guys after all, if you left out the cameras

that followed them everywhere and mobs of screaming girls, then yeah. Careers aside, they

were just three down to earth Jersey boys.

* * *

One day the boys, Stella, and I were all hanging out at the firehouse, where the guys lived,

when suddenly everything changed. The movie we had been watching ended, so Kevin had gone downstairs

to get another, while Joe went to the kitchen to pop more popcorn with Stella tagging along (No surprise there,

since Stella pretty much adored Joe but was just too afraid to admit it. It was pretty obvious that those feeling were

returned by Joe too.), which left me alone with Nick, an idea that i definantly did not mind. I could feel the butterflies beginning

to escape in my stomach, something that often happened when i was with Nick. I was so deep in thought that i

hadn't even noticed when Nick walked over and sat down next to me. I looked up, noticing that he was smiling

that rare but beautiful smile that made my heart stop. I gazed up at him, mentally punching myself for looking like such an idiot.

"So Mace.." Nick began, "I'm really glad you could come tonight. You saved me from an evening of Kevin's...randomness,

i guess you could call it, and Joe and Stella obliviously flirting with eachother." I smirked. Probably what they were doing

right now. "You're a great friend, Macy. What would I do without you?" I laughed lighty, then paused for a moment.

"Well, uhh.. Nick." I looked down at my hands, resting folded in my lap. "I think you should know that.." I took a

deep breath, about to tell him about my new found feelings for him, when the rest of the gang came rushing up

the stairs. "So guys, how about we watch-" Nick shushed kevin. "Macy was about to say something. Go on Mace."

My eyes widened and i let out a nervous laugh. "Well see.. I just... Uhh." I cleared my throat glancing around the room.

I looked at Stella as if asking for help and she quickly caught on. "I think Macy's asking for more popcorn." She said handing

the bowl towards me. "Yes. Thank you Stella. It's like you read my mind." I retorted. The boys turned there

attention back to the movie that Kevin had just put in, and I mouthed Stella a quick thank you. We were watching

some new teen horror flick about vampires I think. It was stupid if you asked me. But none of that mattered, because for that

whole hour and a half, I was focused on much more than the movie. I was trying to figure things out.

_Why had it hurt so bad when Nick had said the word friend? _I wondered. _Three months ago I __would've been ecstatic for Nick Lucas _

_of Jonas __to think of me as a friend, so why not now? _As much as I wished I didn't, I knew the answer to that question.

It was because as much as a tried to fight it, I was falling for Nick.

* * *

**There will be more chapters explaing what happens when the gang goes to L.A. for the summer. So don't you worry! This was just an intro explaining Macy's crush on Nick.**

**So make sure to check back soon for the next chapters. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	2. One Little Smirk

**This is the first actual chapter of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave me your thoughts afterwards!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**~Author **

* * *

**Macy's POV**

So much had happened in the last month: School had ended, the boys had gone out on tour for the last two weeks,

and Stella and I were packing for California. _California? _You may be asking, yes well the guys had invited us

to come live with them in their family's Los Angeles vacation home for the summer. I could not believe it!

That meant I would get to spend three whole months with Nick. It felt like heaven. Although, somehow I knew

he didn't feel the same way. "Macy… Macy!" I snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry Stell. I was just thinking about

how awesome this summer is going to be!" "Yeah well in order to have that awesome summer, we gotta hurry.

Our plane is leaving in three hours and we're still not done packing!" Stella had come over so we could pack together...

Yep, she brought her entire wardrobe over to my house. Genious… "Do you think I should bring this shirt?"

She held up a ruffly white blouse. "Yeah, it's cute. And Joe is going to love you in it!" I remarked. "Why does it matter what

Joe thinks?" She asked flustered. "Oh come on Stella! You honestly think I'm that stupid! I see the way you

guys look at each other. Plus, everyone can see the way you two flirt!" I laughed. "Oh really?" She began mockingly,

"Well if there's something going on between Joe and I, then would you care to explain you and Nick?"

I dropped the blouse I was holding. "W-w-what are you talking about?" I stuttered knowing that she saw right through

my clueless façade. Stella laughed "Mmhmm. Speechless, I see. I guess that's just the effect Nick has on you!"

I threw a shirt at her, laughed, then fell on my bed pathetically. "Okay! I admit it. I like Nick." She gasped pretending to be surprised.

"I would've never guessed." She said sarcastically, then turning to me and sighing. "Fine." She said through her teeth.

"I admit that I like Joe." I laughed, "Sorry Stell, but I'm not even gonna pretend to be surprised." She hit me playfully,

which just made me laugh more. We sat like that for a minute, then Stella turned to me and said

"Well this should be an interesting summer!"

* * *

After we landed in L.A. Stella's aunt, Lisa came to pick us up at the airport. We were standing outside waiting for Aunt Lisa to

arrive when Stella turned to me, "Nervous to see the guys again, Macy? I mean we haven't seen them for two whole weeks!"

"Yeah, I'm nervous…. But just to see one of them." I said feeling the butterflies coming in my stomach as Aunt Lisa

pulled up. Just one step closer to seeing Nick. "Yeah I know what you mean." Stella mumbled, loading her four bags into the

back of Aunt Lisa's old rusting car. Aunt Lisa ran over to us, grabbed my bag before I could even get it off the ground,

threw it in the back, and embraced us in a tight hug. "Welcome, girls!" She squealed. _Hmm I wonder where Stella_ _gets it from …_

I thought to myself, chuckling. She turned to me, "You must be Macy!" "Yeah. It's nice to meet you." I said sticking out my

hand expecting her to shake it, but instead she picked me up in a big tight hug. "Dear, Stella has told me so much about you!

I'm so looking forward to spending the summer with you girls!" _Did she just say spending the summer with us? _I looked at Stella.

There was a terrified look crossing her face. _Guess she heard it too. _We both laughed nervously. _Stella was right, this is going_

_to be an interesting summer…_"Girls! What are we doing standing here? Let's go check out this awesome pad of yours!"

She said while getting into the car. Stella and I gave each other terrified looks but followed.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and we were pulling up to the Lucas' vacation home. I caught sight of the

house and gasped. "Woah!" I said. "I know!" Stella exclaimed. "This is so awesome!" Now I was excited.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the house (if you could even call it that) and we rushed out.

"There's where we'll be staying." Stella pointed toward the smaller of the two houses on the property,

and Aunt Lisa hauled our bags inside. After Aunt Lisa had passed, Stella and I made our way over to the main

house to see the guys. We walked up to the door, music was blasting. Stella simply shrugged.

"Must be having a glamorous Hollywood party." She gushed and right as she was about to ring the doorbell

I pulled her hand away. "Is this really... necessary?" I said, feeling my face turn bright red.

"Mace, it's just Nick. You're going to have to see him one day or another. I don't see what the big deal is."

She looked at me. I sighed, "It's just.. what if I got uglier over the last two weeks or what if I trip and

make a total fool of myself?" I paused to take a deep breath. "See, maybe we should just go back home."

She gave me a 'You have got to be kidding me!' look and I realized that maybe I was over reacting a bit.

"Macy, you look great and if you trip, well... at least Nick will find it funny." I glared as she laughed

to herself and rang the doorbell. The door flew open seconds after. "Stella!" Joe yelled opening the door.

He stood there smiling for at least 30 seconds before realizing what he had done. "And Macy!" He added,

trying to hide the embarrassment written clearly on his face. Once we were inside, Joe yelled "The party has

officially started!" And cranked the music even louder. Kevin then ran up. "I'm so glad you guys are here!

This summer is going to be awesome!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around me and Stella. "Hi Kevin."

We said in unison before breaking into laughter. Kevin spotted an old friend of his and ran

off to talk, leaving me alone with Joe and Stella. _Thanks Kevin... _I thought to myself.

"Joe this place is amazing!" Stella gushed. "Yeah, i'm just really glad you could come." Joe said softly.

Stella smiled. "Really?" Joe, realizing what he had done, quickly answered,"I meant you and Macy."

He tried to hide his embarrassment once again."Right, I knew that." Stella answered,

the smile disappearing from her face. I grew tired of listening to Joe and Stella. It was always the

same with them. My eyes swept the room wondering where Nick was. I hadn't seen him at all.

I thought he would've at least come and said hi to me. I was dissappointed that he hadn't.

Finally I spotted him, he was standing next to some tall blonde who had her arm draped around his

neck and was playing with his hair. He obviously didn't seem to mind it either, considering he

just stood there smiling, completely wrapped up in her. My stomach had dropped to the floor.

I stood there for several moments wondering how this could be happening.

The girl eventually noticed me staring, gave me a smirk, and Nick a soft kiss on the cheek.

Tears were filling up in my eyes that i couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air." I said to Joe and Stella before running off.

I realized one thing today, love sucks.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Stay tuned, more chapters will be coming soon!**

**Thanks, please comment! ~~~~~~**


	3. Stella's Got A Plan

**Heyy! Thanks for checking out my fanfic! Enjoy! **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**~Author**

**

* * *

**

**Macy's PO****V**

"It's funny how wrong you can be about a person." I said knowing that Stella was standing behind me.

I was sitting on the porch steps, where I had been ever since spotting Nick. "What are you talking

about, Macy?" I didn't answer so Stella continued. "You seemed pretty upset back there.

Did something happen?" She sat on the step, beside me. "Oh back there, that was nothing. " I lied.

"Macy- you know you can tell me anything, right?" She answered. _Why did I ha__ve to be such a bad liar?_

I criticized myself._ "_Okay," I began. "Stella, I need some advice." She nodded as if telling me to go on,

so I started again. "So, hypothetically speaking, say one friend liked another

friend and she thought that that friend liked her back, only to find out that he had a pretty blonde

girlfriend that he was totally into... What would you do in that situation?" "WHAT?" Stella choked on the water she had been sipping.

She cleared her throat, setting the bottle down. "But I was so sure that he liked you.

The signs were all there. And I'm always right when it comes to relationships!" She said,

doubting herself. "This is just a hypothetical situation, remember Stella?" I reminded her nervously.

"Okay, so then what can I call this hypothetical friend of yours? Nick? Does that work?" She smirked.

I glared back, knowing that she was loving this. "Fine! It's true." I admitted resentfully.

"I saw Nick with some tall blonde who was practically draped around him." "I can't believe this."

Stella spoke after a few minutes. "I was just so sure he liked you." "Well obviously not". I said softly.

"Or else that would've been me back there, playing with his hair and massaging his neck." I sighed,

waking up from the daydream."I just can't believe I let myself get my hopes up again, just to

end up hurt… Again. I should've known better." I paused. "I'm such an idiot! Nick would never go

for a girl like me." I said fighting back the tears. Stella hit me lightly on the shoulder. "Macy Anne Misa!

Don't talk like that!" Stella exclaimed. "You're smarter than me! That just makes me look bad!" I laughed.

Stella began again. "And for the record, Nick would be lucky to date a girl like you. You're smart and sweet,

fun to be around, and not to mention gorgeous." She smiled at me. "Stella you're the best!" I hugged her tightly.

"I don't know what I would do without you!" As the words slipped out of my mouth, I noticed how familiar

they sounded. _Why?_ I couldn't put my finger on it, but then I realized. My mind flashed back to three weeks ago,

sitting on the Lucas' couch next to Nick, waiting for the guys. "That's what Nick told me while you guys were in

the kitchen the night we went to their house for movies." I looked down. Stella slipped her arm around me.

"Macy," She paused. "I think he meant it." A smiled spread across my face but slowly disappeared as my mind traced back

to what had just happened inside. "Hey Mace, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure." I said, scared of what

Stella was about to ask. "What were you about to tell Nick that night, before we all walked in?" My eyes widened.

"Hmm?" I pretended to be confused. "You know, you were about to say something to Nick, but then we walked

in the room, and so I had to save you. Like always!" Stella looked at me. "Yeah, so what were you going to tell him?"

"Oh, that time!" I said stalling. "Yes, that time." She said again, now realizing that I had known all along what she was

talking about. I sighed, defeated. "I was about to tell Nick that I like him." "I knew it!" She grinned. Stella loved being right.

"But the girl is never supposed to make the first move, just remember that in the future." I rolled my eyes. We sat there for a while,

staring at the ocean off in the distance. Stella spoke again, "Oh, and hypothetically speaking, in that situation I would just

become everything that Nick can't have." "Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding where Stella was going with this.

"You're going to make Nick jealous!" She practically spelled out for me as if I was in the first grade again. "To the salon!"

* * *

I flopped onto the bed, after a long day of shopping with Stella. We had left the party the guys had thrown,

in order to make me "everything that Nick can't have," or at least that's what Stella called it. "Macy!" Stella sang.

"Get up, get up! We are going out." "What are you up to?" I asked Stella, who had a mischievous look on her face.

She sat down next to me on the bed. "Oh nothing, I just have a genius plan!" I raised my eyebrows. "What is it this time?"

"We're going to go out tonight." "Yeah, you kinda already said that." I spoke cutting her off. She glared, "Excuse me,

you didn't let me finish." "Carry on." I laughed. She started again, "We're going to get all dressed up , look super cute,

and go out with the guys tonight." "Yeah, sorry Stell, but I'm gonna have to pass." "Oh come on Macy!" She pleaded.

"When was the last time you did something spontaneous?" She asked rhetorically. I just rolled my eyes. "And plus you

just bought all of those clothes, you gotta wear them one day or another." She reached into a large shopping bag and

pulled out a sparkly green dress. "Imagine what Nick would think when he saw you in this." She grinned at me.

"Fine!" I said laughing. "Thank you, Macy. We're going to have so much fun! I'm going to go tell the guys."

She squealed and threw the dress to me. "I'll be right back." After Stella had left the room, I walked over to the

mirror, and examined myself, holding up the dress to see how it would look. I slipped on the dress, zipped it up,

and turned to the mirror. A perfect fit. "Gorgeous!" Stella said in a singsong voice. I jumped, not knowing that she had

been behind me. "What did the guys say?" I asked while walking into the bathroom. "They said it sounds like a lot of fun!

They were totally up for it." Stella called, styling her short bob. After I applied a quick cote of makeup and did my hair,

I entered our room again. Stella had put on this ruffled one-shoulder purple dress she had bought and had applied

darker make up. She rubbed her lips together, mixing the gloss she had lathered on. "Aww look at us-we look great!"

I said hugging Stella. She ran over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of shiny black pumps. "Here Mace, wear these."

I slipped on the shoes and grabbed my black clutch. "Perfect." Stella said. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Just one more thing, Macy." "Yeah, Stella?" I asked intently. "You gotta play hard to get with Nick." I laughed. "Of course, Stella."

I replied. Stella grabbed her matching silver purse and shoes and slipped her arm through mine. With that, we headed over to get the guys.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

**Oh and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Nick's Little Secret

**New chapter! Nick's got a secret! And who's Bidget?**

**You gotta read to find out! Hope you like it!**

**Please comment too! Thanks :)**

**P.S. This chapter isn't just in Macy's POV. ****It's in a couple other people's too.**

**~Oogle Poogle**

* * *

**Macy's POV**

As we walked across the gravel path to the main house, I heard giggling. "Stella stop."

She looked at me like I was insane. "Do you hear that?" She listened for a minute. "Yeah I think

it's over here." She walked over to the front of the garage."I think it's just-" "Yeah, Stella?"

I asked but she had already disappeared behind the garage. "Stella, wait!" I yelled running over to Stella,

but stopped when i saw what i had just interrupted. Nick was standing next to his new friend, looking flustered.

I faked a smile to Nick. I thought I saw his eyes widen when he saw me walk over. I would've liked to

believe that it was because I was all dressed up but I knew that wasn't true. "So Nick, you never

introduced us to your friend." Stella stated. "Oh sorry guys, Uhh this is Bridget." He said pointing to the

girl standing next to him. "Bridget, this is Stella and Macy." She smiled at us. "It's nice to meet you." I said softly.

"You too." She spoke back. "Well Nick, I better get going. I'll see you around." She winked at him then

walked over and got in her blue convertible and drove off. "Hey I'm gonna go find Joe and Kevin. I'll be right back."

_Of course you are! _I knew she had left to leave me alone with Nick. And the butterflies were back. After Stella had gone,

we stood in a silence for a minute. Nick smiled at me, "You look great Macy." "Thanks." I replied, tucking my hair

behind my ear. "Bridget seems nice." I spoke, trying to start a conversation. "She's really pretty." "Yeah, she

is." Nick said. "She's a great girl." "I'm really happy for you, Nick." I tried to sound enthusiastic, even though I

felt as if a dagger had just been plunged through my back.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Nick, that was really fun!" Bridget looked up at me. "You guys definantly know how to throw a party."

I smiled. Bridget was a nice girl, I liked her. But for some reason I couldn't get a certain bubbly brunette out of my head.

"Oh I- Uhh" I looked up to see Stella standing there with her mouth hanging wide open. "Sorry Nick." "Stella, wait!"

Another girl called, and Macy appeared from the side of the house. My heart stopped when I saw her, and I wasn't

quite sure why. I was so glad to finally hear Macy's voice again for the first time in weeks. I had been

looking for her all day, so it felt great to finally get to see her. My eyes widened when I saw her. She looked amazing.

I mean I always thought that Macy was a beautiful girl, but I guess I had just never seen her quite like this before.

Stella began talking but I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful brunette standing in front of me. As hard as it was,

I tore my eyes away from Macy and looked over to Stella. "Nick, you never introduced us to your friend." "Oh sorry guys,"

I wanted so bad to look back over at Macy. "Uhh this is Bridget." I pointed to the tall blonde standing next to me.

"Bridget, this is Stella and Macy." I looked at the ground, but my eyes snapped up when I heard Macy speak.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. Macy was always nice to everyone. She knew how to make people feel good about themselves,

that was something I loved about her. "You too." Bridget said smiling. "Nick, I better get going. I'll see you around."

She winked at me, which plastered a big grin onto my face. And with that, she drove off in her little blue convertible.

"Hey, I'm going to gp find Joe and Kevin. I'll be right back." Stella disappeared inside the house_. Finally some alone time with Macy._

I took a deep breath. "Macy, you look great." "Thanks." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. A habit of her's that

I couldn't help but find adorable. "Bridget seems nice." She said looking at me. "She's really pretty." Bridget was really pretty,

but I couldn't think about that at the moment because of how beautiful the girl standing in front of me looked. "Yeah, she is."

I said, thinking about my prefect new girlfriend. But there was something that just didn't feel right about the thought.

"I'm really happy for you, Nick." For some reason, it hurt when I heard those words escape from Macy's mouth.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

Stella joined us again now with Kevin and Joe by her side. I looked back at Nick and he was looking at me.

Our eyes met for a minute, but I looked down at the ground breaking the connection we had shared for a brief moment.

"Come on guys!" Joe yelled hopping into the car parked in the driveway. Kevin hopped in the driver's seat and Stella,

Nick, and I piled into the back. I sat in between Stella and Nick. It felt good being so close to Nick. "So girls,"

He said, "What have you been up to the last couple weeks?" "Nothing much, just hanging out with my best friend."

Stella hugged me, and I grinned back. "How was the tour?" She asked. "It was great!" Nick answered. "You're just happy that Bridget

was in that meet and greet line." Joe started laughing. "Joseph!" Stella yelled, leaning forward and punching his shoulder.

"Leave your poor brother alone." "Ow!" He said grabbing my shoulder. I just sat there staring at my hands in my lap.

Nick looked at me and I gave him a grin trying to hide the pain that I was really feeling. We drove up to a tall building and

parked out front. "Where are we?" Stella asked as if she had just read my thoughts. "You'll see." Joe said grabbing her hand

and dragging her inside. The rest of us followed behind. I was jealous of the affection Joe showed towards Stella. I wished that

that was how things could be between me and Nick. We ran up every flight of stairs until we got to the very top and reached

a single door. Kevin pushed it open and we were standing on the top of the building with a helicopter in front of us. "I bet you've

never seen the city like this before." Nick said to me before getting into the helicopter. _Not that i've ever seen the city normally _

_before __either._ I smiled, it felt like i was on top of the world. I stared out the helicopter window looking down on the ocean flowing

beneath me. Half an hour later we landed an all hopped out of the helicopter. "That was incredible!" I said twirling around. "I know!"

Stella squealed loudly. "Ow!" Nick said putting his hands over his ears. I chuckled to myself while Stella smacked his arm. "So what now,

guys?" Stella asked as we walked back out to the car. "Wanna go down to the beach?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, sounds good." I replied.

The sky began to grow darker. We drove down the streets of Santa Monica in awe. As we got out of the car and walked onto

the sand path, I took off my shoes and let my toes sink into the moist sand beneath my feet. I ran over to the blue water

and just stood there relaxed as the water flowed around my feet. "Having fun?" I spun around and Nick was standing behind me.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time!" I answered with a goofy grin on my face. He rolled up his pants and walked beside me in the ankle

deep water. "Oh yeah? How bout now?" He said splashing water on me. I squealed and the rest of the gang looked over at us.

"Nick!" I yelled. "That's it!" I cupped some water in my hand and splashed it on him. He was smiling that rare but perfect smile again.

It was the kind of smile that just seeing it could make your entire day. Or at least it did for me. I screamed as he returned the favor.

"Nicholas Jonas!" I heard Stella scream. "You are not ruining Macy's new dress!" She yelled running over to him. I laughed,

"Stella, it's fine." She shot me a death glare. "I'm sorry Stella!" Nick said through his laughter. "You should be!" She retorted.

Stella took a deep breath, turned around, and stormed off. "Oooh you got Stella mad at you. I would be scared if I were you."

I said after she had walked off. "Believe me, I am." He chuckled. I couldn't tear my eyes off of Nick, until looked up and noticed.

I looked at the ground feeling the blush light up on my cheeks. We drove back to the Lucas' place and by the time we arrived it was

already 11. We watched TV for a while in their place, before Stella and I walked returned to the guest house. "Where were you?"

Aunt Lisa asked as we opened the door. "We were just hanging out with the guys." Stella answered. "All day?" I barely knew Aunt Lisa

but I could already tell she didn't like the idea of me and Stella always hanging out with the guys. "No, Macy and I went shopping earlier."

Stella reassured her. "Okay, I just don't want you girls to be spending all this time with the boys, their rock stars." Me and Stella looked at

eachother puzzled by why that would make any difference. "And?" I asked. "Honey," Aunt Lisa put her hand on my shoulder.

"Rock stars have a tendency to break hearts." Honestly, I actually agreed with her. Rock stars do have a tendency to break hearts.

Or at least mine does. "Hey, I left my purse back in the house. I'll be right back." Stella called, walking back out the door.

_Just me and Aunt Lisa… This could be scary._

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I walked back inside the main house to grab my purse when I heard voices. Nick and Joe were talking in the kitchen,

so i ducked behind the couch to hear the rest of their conversation. "Dude, this whole 'dating Bridget to help you get over Macy thing'

really isn't working. You were totally flirting with her tonight!" Joe told. My eyes widened. _Did he just say… "_Shut up." Nick said

back. "I really do like Bridget. And me and Macy-it could never work." "Yeah, I never said you didn't like Bridget." Joe paused.

"I just think you like someone else more. Dude, you should just go for it. You'll never know unless you try!" Nick just looked at Joe.

"Exactly!" I said forgetting that I was hiding. Nick peered over the couch. "Really, Stella?" Nick asked in disbelief. "Wow.

Now everyone knows that I like Macy." "Ha! You just admitted it!" Joe yelled. "Awww!" I said grinning. "Wait so you

like Macy, not Bridget?" "No. I don't know." Nick started. "I like them both." I raised my eyebrows. "Nick, can I just

give you a little piece of advice?" He nodded so I continued. "You are putting yourself in a very bad situation. You never want

to get mixed up in more than one girl." "I know." He said. "That's why the 'me and Macy' thing isn't going anywhere,

because Bridget's my girlfriend." My heart sank hearing this. I couldn't help but think of how much it would hurt Macy

if she knew that Nick liked her but didn't want to do anything about it. "Oh so Bridget's your girlfriend now?"

Joe questioned Nick. "Yeah." Nick snapped. "Well then why don't you just marry her!" Joe yelled as Nick stalked off.

"I don't like Bridget." Joe confessed after Nick was out of sight. " He'd be better off with Macy." I looked up at him.

"You have no idea how in love with Nick Macy is." I paused and smiled mischievously. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking about chocolate chip pancakes then yes." He said with a dreamy look on his face. I raised my eyebrows,

"No Joseph, I don't spend my day dreaming about food. You're such an idiot sometimes!" I looked at him again. "I was talking about

setting Nick and Macy up. "Hey, that's almost as good as the pancakes!" Joe exclaimed. I shook my head. "Yeah, as long as I'm

in charge of the whole thing it should go smoothly." Joe glared. "Well I'm gonna go talk to someone who doesn't have the IQ

of a piece of bread." I turned around and started walking away. "Haha. Very funny." I heard Joe call as I walked away.

I smiled to myself an began thinking of a plan to get Nick and Macy together. Step 1: Get Bridget out of the way.


	5. What Didn't Happen By the Pool

**Hey guys! I hope you like my new chapter! **

**I'd love to hear what you think about it so please leave me a review!**

**Thanks! Hope you like it :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**~Oogle Poogle**

**

* * *

****Macy's POV**

"AHHHH!" I heard a loud ear piercing scream and my eyes flickered open. I jumped out of my bed and

sprinted down the stairs as fast as I could. "Stella?"I called. "What's going-" I stopped mid sentence

when I saw her standing on, no I correct myself, jumping on a chair pointing to the corner of the room.

I looked down as a small spider crawled across the floor. "You have got to be kidding me." I said,

turning around, and walking back up the stairs. "Macy!" She squealed. "Aren't you going to-"

"Nope." I yelled slamming the door of the room we shared. I yawned and stretched my arms.

_Another day in paradise. _I thought, remembering the amazing night i had had with Nick - I mean

the gang. I opened up the doors to the large closet that was filled with all my junk. _Hmmm... _

_What to wear today? _I settled for an orange floral tank top and jean short-shorts. I brushed out

my messy hair, slipped on my gray flipflops, and walked back down stairs. Stella glared at me as I

walked by her. She was sitting on the couch, still in her pajamas. "Hey, i'm gonna go over and

see what the guys are up to." I said to her. "Fine. Don't wait for me." Was her response. "Stell,"

I said apologetically. "You know I love you." "Yeah, whatever." She called as I walked out the door.

I walked into the main house. There was no one in sight. "Guys?" I called and waited for a response.

Nothing. "Anyone up?" Still waiting. "Macy?" I turned around hearing my name. Nick was standing there.

With no shirt on. I couldn't help but stare at first. I figured he had just gotten out of bed considering his hair

was a mess (an adorable mess) and all he had on was a pair of sweat pants. "Oh, Nick, I'm sorry. Did I wake

you up?" I asked. "Don't worry about it, Mace. I was going to get up soon anyways." He reassured me. "What's

all the noise?" Joe asked walking up to us. "Oh hey, Macy." He said drowsily, then flopped onto the couch and

turned on the large TV that was hanging on the wall. He was watching some show on the Discovery Channel

so Nick and I joined him. A half hour later, Stella strutted into the room. "Hey guys! Did you miss me?"

"Well besides Joe, I don't think- " Joe elbowed Nick in the ribs before he could finish. Nick winced in pain.

A few minutes later Kevin came stumbling down the stairs rubbing his eyes. He yawned, "I had the craziest dream."

He announced. We all just stared at him. "Did it involve chocolate chip pancakes?" Joe asked. "How'd you know?"

Kevin questioned in amazement. "See!" Joe turned to Stella. "Someone who actually understands."

Nick and I exchanged confused glances, then rolled our eyes.

* * *

Joe had challenged Kevin to a game of Poing Pong an hour later, with Stella being the referee. Nick and I sat

on the sofa and watched. "Joe, that was out." Stella said. "And here we go." I whispered to Nick, both of

us knowing what was about to happen. "What are you talking about?" Joe questioned. "I'm talking about you

hitting the ball out, Joseph." Stella practically spelled out for Joe. "Oooh the full name, Now she's done it." Nick mocked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not sure you're really qualified to be a referee." Joe retorted. "Maybe we should

ask somone who actually knows how to play the game." "Oh great..." Nick whispered. "Nicholas, would you

like to share your opinion with us?" Joe asked. Nick stood up and walked over to the two. He put his hand

on Joe's shoulder, "I'm sorry bro, but i'm going to have to go with Stella on this one." Joe gave Nick a

death glare. Pretty soon Joe would say that Nick had no idea what he was talking about and

then ask for my opinion, so I slipped out of the room before I could be dragged in. I walked down

to the pool and sat on the ledge dangling my feet into the water. I lost track of time just sitting there

watching the sky, before i knew it a half an hour had passed. "I was wondering where you had dissappeared to."

Nick said sitting beside me. "Just avoiding all the drama upstairs." I answered. "Yeah, why do you

think I came to find you?" Nick asked rhetorically. "It was getting pretty crazy up there. I'm talking flying ping

pong balls." I laughed but truely his words had stung, I was hoping Nick had come because he wanted

to spend some time with me. I was pretty sure Nick saw through my facade when he added,

"And I also wanted to see you." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I turned my face so Nick

couldn't see, but when i turned back he was much closer than I remembered. He stared into my eyes, and

for a moment i thought he was going to kiss me. I leaned in a little closer, but Nick stood up breaking the moment.

"I'm gong to go call Bridget," Nick said quickly before walking off. I felt like such and idiot, sitting there, rejected.

I leaned down and splashed the water angrily.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Macy sat there staring into the pool. I wasn't quite sure why, but i couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to

kiss Macy, I hadn't even noticed but I had slowly begun leaning in, until our faces were just inches apart.

I looked up and our eyes locked. We sat there motionless for a few minutes. I could see the almost confused

look in Macy's eyes. I leaned in again losing focus of my surroundings, but suddenly my mind jumped to Bridget.

I hopped up quickly, Macy was staring at me with that same look still apparent in her eyes. "I better go call Bridget."

I explained quickly as i walked inside. I paced back and forth thinking about what had just gone down out there.

Stella and Joe walked down the stairs glaring at eachother. "Dude, what's wrong?" Joe asked me. "Oh nothing,"

I said sarcastically. "Well besides the fact that i almosy kissed Macy back there!" I whisper-yelled making

sure she couldn't hear me. "What?" Stella and Joe yelled at the same time. I shushed them, before explaining

the situation to them. "Okay, well since you obviously wanted to, why didn't you just kiss her?"

Stella asked me. "Because of a little problem called Bridget." I answered flopping down on the couch.

Stella sat down next to me, "Nick, in this situation i guess you just have to ask yourself who feels

more right to be around. "The answer was obvious, I just wasn't sure how i was going to tell the other girl.

After talking to Stella and Joe for a while, I finally called Bridget. "Hey Nick." The girl on the

other line answered. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked. "Great!" Bridget replied. "So what's up?"

"I just really need to talk to you. Can we meet for coffee or something?" I asked, and she agreed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, i was sitting in a little coffee shop on the boardwalk waiting for Bridget.

"Hey, You're Nick Lucas." One woman yelled, pointing at me. "Oh no!" I whispered to myself when everyone

in the shop turned around, before I knew it a line had formed around me. "Can we have your autograph?" Two teenage

girls asked. I agreed, but ended up spending the next ten minutes signing autographs for every customer and the

majority of the staff. Bridget walked in while i was posing for a picture with a little girl and her mom. They thanked me

and hurried off. "Hey Bridget." I said looking down at my hands."Okay, what's going on Nick?" She asked as I sat down beside

her. "You've been acting really wierd for the last couple of days." I took a deep breath. _You can do this, Nick. _I told myself.

"Lately, things have just been different." I paused. "I'm just not sure it's really working out between us." "Nick, I get."

Bridget stated. "You do?" I asked, relieved. "I could see it this whole time, Nick." She waited. "When Macy first arrived

I noticed you started acting different. Happier." She paused. "And when you looked at Macy, you looked at her in way

that you had never looked at me before. Nick," She stopped "Even though you don't see it - you love her."

I took a moment to process everything she had just said. "Now go get your girl!" She spoke and winked at me.

We stood up and i engulfed her in a big hug. "Thanks for everything!" I called as I ran out the doors.

It was time to finally tell Macy how I felt about her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like it :)**

**PLease leave a review!**

**And don't forget to check back, more chapters will be coming soon.**

**Thanks! Love you guys **


	6. The Perfect End To A Perfect Summer

****

Heyy guys! Thanks for keeping up with my story.

I hope you've enjoyed it so far! This is the final chapter.

I hope you like it! Oh and it would be awesome

if you left me a review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S. I will be posting more Nacy stories soon.

~Oogle Poogle

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I was standing in the kitchen talking to Joe when Nick came running in the room.

"Have you guys seen Macy?" He asked out of breath. "Nope, haven't seen her all day."

I answered, I gave him a questioning look. "Why?" He looked down at the ground hiding his

embarrassment. "Because." He returned, starting to blush. "Wow, Nicholas. Very intellectual

you are these days." I laughed. "But seriously, why? Have something you need to tell her?"

I eyed him. "Maybe." He said blushing even more. "Gonna rock her world?" Joe asked

before giving him a fist bump after he nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes, then turned

back to Nick. "Wait so what happened with Bridget?" I asked. "Uhh-She's pretty much

out of the picture." He answered. Step 1 of my plan completed. Now on to step 2: Get Nick

and Macy alone together. "What happened?" I asked once again. Nick sighed, "I'll tell you later."

Pouting, i answered "Okay." in agreement knowing that i would definantly force him to tell the story

to me later. "I'll go see if Macy's in the guest house." I called walked off. "Macy?" I asked once inside.

No sign of her. I walked up stairs and into the bedroom we shared. There she was, laying on

her bed with her face in the pillow. I smirked thinking about how Nick was going to "rock"

Macy's world in just a few minutes.

**

* * *

**

Macy's POV

I was laying on my bed with my face buried in the pillow, exactly where I had been ever

since Nick and I almost kissed. I heard Stella walk into the room. She smirked, I wasn't

quite sure why though. "Stella," I paused, "I have a problem." She turned to me,

"What is it, Mace?" I looked down, not sure if I wanted to admit to her the

embarrassment I had caused myself earlier. "I almost kissed Nick back there!"

I practically yelled. She just stared at me. "What happened?" She asked with a look

on her face as if she had already known. I ignored it and continued. "I don't know.

We were talking and then suddenly he was closer than I had remembered and I

started leaning in and I'm pretty sure he noticed because he hopped up really

quickly and ran off to go call Bridget." I finished, out of breath. "Wow."

Was all Stella had to say, so I kept talking. "I completely embarrassed myself

back there!" I said feeling the warm tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"He probably thinks I'm a total freak!" By now I had lost it. I hid my face in the

pillow as the tears spilled out of my eyes. "Aww, Mace." Stella said sitting down beside

me. "Everything's going to be fine." She tried to comfort me, but none of it seemed

to work. Right then, I heard a familiar voice shout, "Macy? Are you here?" I turned to

Stella wide-eyed and whispered. "Get him out of here!" "Macy, you're going to

have to face him eventually." She whispered in return. For a second, I thought

I heard her say "Step 2 complete." as she walked out of the room. I couldn't

decipher what that was supposed to mean. "Stella!" I whispered, beckoning her

to come back, but she was already gone. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Great!" I whispered sarcastically. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Macy." Nick sighed a breath of relief standing in the doorway. "I've been looking

everywhere for you." He spoke looking into my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked,

the concern apparent in his voice. "Nothing." I lied trying to walk past him. "That's

obviously not nothing." He said grabbing my wrist. "It doesn't matter anymore, okay?" I yelled

yanking my arm away. "And whatever you need, I'm sure you can just ask Bridget for it."

I ran down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind me. I stood outside and sank on the

side walk in front of the house, letting out the sobs that I had been holding in for so long.

"Macy?" I jumped hearing Nick's voice behind me. I stood up, knowing i'd have to face him

sooner or later. "Macy," Nick began. "Can you please just tell me what's going on?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said once again. "Stop saying that." Nick cut me off.

"Of course it matters." He looked at the ground then back up into my eyes. "It matters

to me." He said softly. I almost melted at his words, but then remembered the

current situation. "Fine." I said sharply. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I love you, okay?" I yelled. "But it doesn't matter because you've got Bridget!"

Tears overflowed my eyes. Nick just stood there staring. A few moments later I continued,

"Can we just forget this ever-" I was cut off when a pair of lips came crashing down

on mine. I just stood in shock for a few moments before realizing what had just happened.

He was starting to pull back when I pressed my lips against his once again. It felt as if the

world had stopped around us and we were the only two people left. Nick's hand was placed

lightly on my waist and mine ran through his curls. After a few minutes he pulled away,

our foreheads still pressed against each other's. "I'm sorry, Macy," He said softly, a puzzled look

crossed my face. "But I can't forget that this happened." A goofy grin was revealed on his face, and

I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. "Nick, what was that for?" I asked, talking about the kiss.

"That's just what should've happened earlier." He said softly. "And for the record, I love you, Macy."

My heart stopped, but I soon realized the problem we both faced. I took a step back, and he just stared at me,

with an almost hurt look on his face. "No," I began. "This is all wrong. What have I done?" I shook my head.

"Macy, what are you talking about?" He asked. "I'm talking about Bridget." I spoke staring up at him.

He scratched his head and laughed. He laughed! "Nick!" I snapped, shocked that he somehow found

this funny. "Macy, Bridget and I broke up." He admitted. "I didn't think it was right to date her when all

I could think about was you." I couldn't fight it anymore, I reached up on my toes and planted a light kiss

on his lips. His lips lingered against mine and after a few moments had passed, I looked up to find Stella hiding

behind a bush watching us. She noticed I had seen her and tried to sneak off with Joe following behind.

"You two are not going anywhere." I said crossing my arms. Nick turned around spotting the two, "Really, guys?"

"Uhh-" Stella laughed nervously. "I'm sorry guys." I sighed, then smiled at her."It's fine." Stella smiled back.

"Okay so I guess that means Step 3: Confessing your feelings and Step 4: The kiss, are both complete."

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously. She smirked then answered, "Oh nothing... Just my genius

plan of getting you two together." Joe coughed. "You mean our plan." Stella looked over at him "Yeah umm.. No."

She laughed, not seeing the glares Joe was sending her way. She turned back to me. "We'll we're going to go now."

"Why so you two can get some alone time?" Nick asked smirking. I laughed too. "No." Joe said defensively.

I raised my eyebrows sensing that even Joe himself did not believe that. "More like so you and Macy can be alone."

Joe teased. "Okay. I don't mind that idea." Nick answered and smiled down at me. A huge grin spread across my face.

Stella spoke again, "And finally," She started, "Step 5: Happily Ever After. Joe and Stella walked off hand-in-hand

as Nick leaned in and kissed my lips once again. I could feel the fireworks exploding. The perfect end to a perfect summer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Hope you evjoyed it! I had a blast writing it.**

**Please leave a review! That would make my day. **

**Luvv you guys :) xxxxxx**


End file.
